elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Evette San
|Base ID = }} Evette San is a Nord merchant who lives in Solitude. During the day, she can be found near the well in Solitude or in her house. She sells spiced wine, and is the only vendor to regularly do so. Interactions The Spiced Wine She asks the Dragonborn to help her with releasing her shipment from the East Empire Company. She will then offer two bottles of spiced wine as a reward. Burning of King Olaf She will give the Dragonborn two bottles of spiced wine during the festival. Dialogue "Spiced wine for ya? It's a family recipe." :How are your sales? "They're... adequate. Honestly, I rely on the business brought in by the Burning of King Olaf, and that's not likely to happen this year." ::What's the Burning of King Olaf? "It's a great big festival put on by the bards, every year. They burn an effigy of old King Olaf. It's quite a bit of fun. The bards give out spiced wine during the festival, so they put in a big order. And then, for weeks after, demand is so high, I can barely keep up. But with the death of High King Torygg, the Festival has been declared "in poor taste." So it looks like it won't happen this year." "Stay warm and keep sober. It's the two things I know for sure will make life better." The Spiced Wine "You wouldn't have a few minutes to run down to the docks would you?" :What do you need from the docks? "Well, I've got a shipment of Spices the East Empire Company is holding up. I need someone to convince them to release it." I'm not really heading that way "Ah well. I'll keep looking for someone. Thanks anyway." :Shouldn't be a problem. "Great. Get back to me when you're done and I'll give you something for your time." ::Is your spiced wine made from a secret recipe? "Oh, yes. A secret family recipe. The only good thing my father Octieve ever did. In fact, it's so good, no one else in Skyrim even tries to make any." "Good luck out there. Seems like a tough time to be wandering Skyrim." (After talking to Vittoria) "A wanderer like you needs some fire in the veins. Some spiced wine?" :The East Empire Company is sending up your spices. "Thank you so much. I swear it's a fight with them every shipment. Here's something for your troubles." Burning of King Olaf "Spiced Wine here. First cup is paid for by the college." "Thank you so much. The festival has really increased my sales." :Giving away your spiced wine, eh? "Just one bottle per customer. Except for the man who saved the festival. Here's a couple bottles for you." Conversations Aia Arria Aia: "You know, my father collected exotic alcohols." Evette: "Really?" Aia: "Rum from Hammerfell, mulled wine from Daggerfall, and the like." or "None of what he collected tasted as good as your Spiced Wine, Evette." or "I'm still finding your Spiced Wine to be the best drink I've ever tasted." Evette: "Thanks, Aia. That means a lot." or "Glad to hear it, Aia." Ataf Ataf: "I'll take a bottle of spiced wine." Evette: "I haven't known you to drink before, Ataf." Ataf: "Viarmo is trying to get Elisif to allow the Burning of King Olaf. I don't want to look like I don't know how to drink in front of the other bards." Evette: "A bottle of spiced wine for ya, Ataf?" Ataf: "No thank you. I'm still feeling sick from the festival." Illdi Evette: "A bit of warming wine, Illdi? You know you can't resist." Illdi: "Not fair. You're well aware I can't seem to get warm here." or "Do you know I look forward to Burning of King Olaf each year just because of the fire?" Jawanan Jawanan: "I think I may wait until the Burning of King Olaf to have a Spiced Wine." Evette: "You and everyone else. Word is it may not happen this year though." Octieve San Evette: "Father, could you clean up the house a little while I'm away?" Octieve: "Maybe. I'll see if I feel like it." Evette: "I'm on my feet all day. Can you please do this one thing for me?" Octieve: "Sure, whatever." Octieve: "Where've you been all day?" Evette: "At the market, father." Octieve: "Well, did you bring back any mead?" Evette: "I barely make enough for us to eat as it is, father. You can't just drink it all away." Octieve: "Humph. Some daughter you are." Rorlund Rorlund: "Ah a few bottles of Spiced Wine should hit the spot." Evette: "Of course. And I'm sure it's mostly for ceremonial purposes." Silana Petreia Silana: "Are your sales going well?" or "I hope the Divines have been keeping you well." Evette: "Not too bad. A few of the guests from the upcoming wedding have placed orders." or "They seem to when you're around, Silana." Silana: "It should be quite the affair. Nice to have something happy in the midst of the war." Evette: "Vittoria is practically glowing." Sorex Vinius Evette: "Spiced Wine for The Winking Skeever?" Sorex: "Actually just a bottle for me today. I'm thinking of giving it to Vivenne." Evette: "Sure, Sorex. Just like you did the last one." Sorex: "The last one was warm up." Quotes *''"I swear, I left another bottle right here."'' *''"You see my father Octieve around here, stay clear. He'll only ask you for money, or mead."'' Trivia *Her game files list her as a Nord; although, her father, Octieve San, is a Breton. Although, it is entirely possible that her mother may have been a Nord or that she was adopted. *If she dies, the Dragonborn will also receive 100 as inheritance. *It's possible for her to send hired thugs after stealing from her or killing her father, Octieve San. Bugs * During the burning of King Olaf, if asked if she is giving away Spiced Wine, she will tell the Dragonborn one per customer, except for the man who saved the festival. She will refer to the Dragonborn as a man even if the player is female. * Rarely, the Dragonborn will get a Letter of Inheritance about her death, which can happen at anytime, for a seemingly unknown reason, and despite this, she may later be found at her stand selling spiced wine. * When walking to her stall in the morning, she may decide to defy gravity and walk through the air. If talked to, she will make a complete stop and will not continue to her stall until the Dragonborn leaves the area and comes back. Appearances * de:Evette San es:Evette San fr:Évette San pl:Evette San ru:Иветта Сан Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers